


Cappuccino for Two

by Christywalks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, band au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “知道了，老妈。”House拖长了声音像个撒娇的小孩子，但Remy看到他朝Wilson露出了难得一见的真挚笑容。有趣。在Wilson离开后她一边重新拿起鼓槌一边想，为什么就是没人看出来这两个男人是一对呢？





	

**Author's Note:**

> *八千字一发完
> 
> *文里对任何角色的看法（尤其对Cameron）都是为了本文需要的二设，不代表本人对剧集人物的看法
> 
> *梗灵感感谢Hilson同好 @Blue lion 捲毛布萊恩

 

**Cappuccino for Two**

 

 

 

“所以说，House和Wilson在一起多长时间了？”

 

正在排练室一角给贝斯调音的Chase眨了眨眼睛，像是突然失聪一样缓缓抬起头看过来。“抱歉？”他张成O字的嘴唇配上澳大利亚口音可笑极了。

 

“我是问，House和Wilson在一起多长时间了。”Remy叹了口气。在她还是乐队粉丝的时候对乐队成员产生不切实际的痴迷是一回事，但真正加入乐队并且有了一定了解后就是另外一回事了。比如，眼前这位在舞台上随便用手指拨弄几下贝斯就能迷倒台下一片女粉丝的男人，实际上是个有时天真到让Remy想抽他额头的蠢货。

 

“你问这个干什么？”Chase还是那副样子，只不过现在皱起了眉头，“House不喜欢别人打探他的私事。”

 

“是是，我知道House是个超级控制狂，但我关心一下乐队灵魂人物私生活的一个小方面都不行吗？”Remy夸张地摊开手。“抱歉如果我踩了雷区，但我真的很好奇而已。”

 

Chase又眨着眼睛打量了她片刻，然后他说：“他俩没在一起。”

 

“嗤。”Remy回答道，“拜托，Chase，我现在也是乐队的一部分了，我不会随随便便把这种事情卖给狗仔的。”

 

“我，呃，不在乎你把消息卖给谁，重点在于，他俩没在一起。”

 

“我不相信。”Remy拿起鼓槌，在手指上灵活地转动，“你难道看不见吗，他们两个那么亲密的举动！昨天晚上聚餐的时候Wilson——”

 

“Remy，”Chase举起一只手止住了她接下来的话，“我昨天晚上什么都没看见，而且也不想听你描述。再说了，男人之间经常会有些很亲密但无伤大雅的动作，我相信 ** _你_** 一定是误会了。”

 

“哦，就因为我是双所以我看什么眼前都浮现一片彩虹色是吧。”

 

“不。但Wilson和House真的只是朋友，没别的。”Chase按了按弦，露出满意的笑容。Remy还想说什么，但排练室的门突然被人大力推开了。刚才他们谈话的主角之一穿着件洗褪色的红色T恤，上面隐隐约约印着串Mc开头的黄色字母，右手拄着标志性的拐杖，像阵风一样冲了进来。

 

“早上好啊我的孩子们。”乐队的灵魂吉他手加主唱，同时也是Remy这辈子认识的最疯狂最有控制欲最想方设法让周围人痛苦的男人朝他们露出灿烂的笑容，“昨天晚上睡得还好吗？”在他身后担任键盘手以及偶尔爵士小号的Foreman默默挡开撞在他脸上的门，冷淡地朝房间里的几个人点了点头。他们互道早安，将手边的咖啡一饮而尽，然后再一次投身于被Gregory House折磨的伟大音乐事业。

 

***

 

“13，对吧？”

 

中午她在排练室楼下的中餐馆随便吃点东西，落座不久后身旁就多了一个看起来有点眼熟的人。Remy其实不是很喜欢和其他人一起吃饭，但饭店餐位爆满，她不好意思赶走来人。

 

“你是……Taub？”坐在她对面的是个小个子大鼻子的中年男人，脸上写满了“快看我是犹太人”。Remy记得自己只和他见过一次，就在一个月前她刚签约那几天。她当时被Wilson领着见了一堆人，其中就有这位，好像是负责后勤之类的。

 

“喔，我很荣幸，竟然有人这么快就记住我的名字了。”Taub朝她微微一笑，而Remy觉得他长了一张很适合上门推销保险的脸，家庭主妇看到他一定会觉得很安心。“我还记得Cameron在三个月之后仍然一直叫我Todd。”

 

“平常在这边不怎么见得到你。”

 

男人耸了耸肩，有点笨拙地夹起盘子里的炒面，Remy简直想帮他要个叉子。“我平时都在公司总部那边，的确不怎么来这里。这边可是House的地盘，待久了容易脱发。”

 

Remy微微一笑，意识到套话的机会来了：“所以说，你和House一起工作有段时间了？”

 

“我为House工作有段时间了。我不觉得House认为帮他联系出行巴士和排练场地算和他一起工作。无论如何，有三年了吧。”

 

“哦，那正好是乐队刚刚组建的时候？”

 

“没错。Wilson在乐队成立后才觉得自己忙不过来，终于找了其他人来帮忙。在之前House还只是个吉他手的时候Wilson是他的全方位大总管，像出行这种全都是他一个人忙的。”

 

“哇，那可够了不起的。”虽然和House才一起待了一个多月，但Remy以及充分认识到了这个人条件和毛病有多多。哪怕现在他们已经有几十人的团队为乐队服务，House仍然每隔两天就把所有人都逼疯。Remy没法想象Wilson一个人打理House会是怎样场景，大概和《现代启示录》差不多。

 

“对啊，Wilson是个天才。”看到Remy脸上的表情，Taub笑起来。“你以为House现在那么成功是因为他自己？不，如果没有Wilson这么天才的经纪人，House早就一穷二白在酒吧卖唱了。House的脾气你也知道，没有任何唱片公司愿意和这样的公关麻烦签约，再加上——”Taub将几个他们心知肚明但不方便在公共场合说出口的词咽了下去，而Remy会意地点点头。“总之，没有Wilson，就没有House。”

 

“所以说，Wilson和House一起很多年了？”

 

“House十几年前出道的时候Wilson就已经是他的经纪人了，但他俩之前认识多久我就不清楚了。你也知道House，从来不让任何人打探清楚关于他的任何事。”

 

“我懂。”Remy大力点头。她完全没想到眼前这个面目平庸的小个头男人竟然如此八卦，和傻白甜Chase以及性冷淡Foreman比起来简直是一股和煦的春风，他们一起就餐的短短半个小时里她了解到的东西比之前一整个月还要多。“多谢你，Taub。”

 

“不客气。”用纸巾擦干净嘴的男人从口袋里掏出手机，“想看看我两个女儿的照片吗？”

 

“哇双胞胎？恭喜。”

 

“呃……不是。”

 

***

 

他们吃完饭，并且等House从他的美容觉醒过来之后，终于开始了下午的排练。然而排练还没进行到第二首曲子，排练室的门就又一次被人猛地推开了。一个穿着深色西装规规矩矩打着领带的男人从外面猛冲进来，一边跑一边喊：

 

“House，无论你在计划什么，都立刻给我停下！”

 

“真的吗？”他们乐队的吉他手停下手指，朝来人饶有兴趣地抬起头，“因为我正计划一会排练结束后把你压在排练室的地板上，直把你干到灵魂升天，哭喊着求我给你个痛快。你确定你想让我停下吗？”

 

“House。”他们乐队的经纪人，受苦受难的James Wilson猛地停住身体，长叹一口气，用手按住自己的额头。“这不好笑。”

 

“什么不好笑？我没打算让你笑，我认真的！”

 

“说真的，House，Cuddy很生气。”Wilson把手撤下来，脸部表情介于愤怒与中风之间。

 

“你自己也说了，让我停下计划。我还什么都没做呢！”House则看起来震惊极了，像是三十年的幼儿园老师突然被指控犯下十起碎尸案。“为什么要为还没发生的未来生气？”

 

“House，闭嘴。”Wilson是Remy见过唯一一个能将这句话说得如此义正言辞的人。如果不是怕丢掉工作，她简直想当场鼓掌喝彩。“我们谈过的。Cameron的离去对乐迷触动很大，无论是他们还是我们都需要一个平稳的过渡期，好让Ms. Hadley的登场更受欢迎。”认识快两个月了，Wilson还是叫她Ms. Hadley，Remy觉得这个男人简直正经得可爱。

 

“Ms. Hadley？你指的是我们楼上那位养了十只猫的邻居吗？”

 

“不，我说的是你新签的鼓手。”Wilson又长长地叹了口气。“别装疯卖傻了，House。这不仅关系你一个人，还关系着整个乐队，整个团队，甚至整个唱片公司。上次的风波之后公司董事会已经投票决定要不要和你解约一次了，还是Cuddy把你保下来的。不要再惹麻烦了。”

 

“董事会都是些白痴，他们懂什么。”House轻蔑地哼了一声，“他们担心的不过是每天秘书放在自己办公桌上的报纸没有和他们名下公司股票的涨跌。他们懂音乐吗？他们懂我们在这里正在创造什么吗？”

 

“他们不懂。不过，这些蠢货手里掌握着你究竟是拿八位数的薪水创造音乐，还是在地下室里把自己饿死。所以，”他拍了拍House肩膀，“保证不惹乱子？保证无论你在给Cuddy的邮件里威胁要泄露的是什么，都先拿来给我过目？”

 

“知道了，老妈。”House拖长了声音像个撒娇的小孩子，但Remy看到他朝Wilson露出了难得一见的真挚笑容。有趣。在Wilson离开后她一边重新拿起鼓槌一边想，为什么就是没人看出来这两个男人是一对呢？

 

***

 

“为什么Cameron要离开乐队？”

 

晚上结束排练后Remy和Foreman在排练室单独待了一会。Foreman因为他是个超级无趣的强迫症，一定每晚提前整理好明天要用的乐谱，而Remy则因为她想试试看从Foreman嘴里能撬到什么。

 

“你问我这个，是因为？”Foreman抬起眼睛看向她，仍然面无表情，“如果你是担心我们两个人无话可说太过尴尬，那还是算了。”

 

“我是为了我自己，可以了吧？”Remy知道对付Foreman这种人必须直来直去，“我们下个月就要第一次正式登场了，到时候肯定会有一堆采访，问我是怎么接替Cameron的。问题在于，我对Cameron一无所知。她是什么样的人，她为什么要离开——我统统不知道。万一我说错话了呢？”

 

“我相信Wilson肯定会在采访之前给你特训，而且他会全程陪在你身边握着你的手。”

 

“Foreman，拜托。”

 

男人叹了口气，非常重。“好吧。你想知道什么。”

 

“为什么Cameron要在乐队达到巅峰的时候离开？”

 

“官方声明，Cameron因为身体原因离开了乐队，但她仍然对乐队以及音乐怀有深厚感情——如果你被问到了，就这么回答。但事实上，因为Cameron再也受不了由她自己一手创造出的狗血三角恋了。”

 

“呃，三角恋？”Remy感觉自己的八卦之心在燃烧。

 

“她，Chase，还有她想象中的House。”

 

“等等，House？”Remy不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。“House？”

 

“请注意定语，想象中的。Cameron从来到乐队的第一天——不，该说她从第一次看过House的live之后就一直疯狂地迷恋House，而Chase在某次live结束后喝多了和Cameron睡过后就无可救药地爱上了Cameron。所以，狗血的三角恋。”

 

Remy花了五秒钟消化自己听到的一切。“所以说，Cameron爱House，Chase爱Cameron，然后……？”

 

“然后Cameron和Chase订婚了。”Remy觉得自己的眼睛快从眼眶里掉出来了。是，没错，有很多粉都很推Chase和Cameron这对，他们还有个神奇的配对名叫Chameron（虽然Remy一直觉得这个名字听起来像什么迷幻蘑菇），然而Remy一直都以为这是公司放出来的炒作噱头。

 

“呃，所以Cameron离队是因为和Chase分手？”

 

“实话这么说吧，如果你不告诉Chase的话。”Foreman一本正经地回答，“我从来没觉得Cameron爱过Chase。在这个狗血三角恋里Chase是彻头彻尾被消费了的傻蛋。Cameron做的一切，和他上床，拍拖，订婚，在我看来全都是为了激起House的注意力。她以为自己如果和另一个男人在一起了，House就会突然意识到她有多好，想要和她在一起。她一直在一步步试探House的反应，但直到最后也没得到自己想要的结果，而她又不想和Chase结婚，所以两个人取消了婚约，她也离开了乐队。”

 

“喔。”Remy甚至吹了声响亮的口哨，“喔。”

 

“所以说，我们乐队叫‘疯人院(Mad House)’是有一定原因的。”

 

“谁能想得到。乐迷们对Cameron的评价那么高，甚至有人叫她‘芭比鼓手’，你知道吗。”

 

“我知道，但芭比难道不都是群小贱人吗。”

 

“那……House对这一切是什么态度？”这其实才是她最在意的话题。

 

“我觉得House把这一切当肥皂剧看，在他眼里和《综合医院》大概差不多，剧情还更狗血一些。”

 

“House完全不动心？Cameron这么正。”她并不喜欢Cameron的演奏风格，但这不妨碍她欣赏火辣的美女。

 

“我觉得Cameron不是House的菜。”Foreman只这么干巴巴地回答了一句。

 

“你什么意思？”Remy的耳朵立刻竖了起来。“什么叫不是House的菜？”

 

Foreman看了她一眼，眼神里写满了“你以为我会这么轻易告诉你吗”，然后站起身离开了排练室。

 

***

 

“Ms. Hadley，”办公桌后面身穿浅灰色职业套装的中年女性和她握了握手，同时朝她露出公式化的笑容，“或者说，你更愿意被人称为13？”

 

“名字就好。”Remy有些拘谨地点点头。这不是她第一次和唱片公司的负责人Lisa Cuddy会面，但每次见到这位职业女强人，她都感觉有点紧张。“13只是House给我起的外号而已。”

 

“我知道。自从House开始搞那场选秀节目，我一整个月都没睡好一次觉。”Cuddy朝她干练地一笑，“但是他的主意其实很不错。你虽然是替代Cameron担任乐队的鼓手，但你不是她的替补，你理应有自己的故事来历，以及自己的粉丝群。你在选秀中的表现已经很亮眼了，观众支持率也最高。我猜这和你简单好记的外号也有一定关系，而且家长们也更愿意自己青春期孩子喜欢的乐队鼓手名叫13，而不是蛇蝎贱人。”

 

想起House给另一个在最后关头惨遭淘汰的鼓手起的外号，Remy忍不住勾起嘴角。选秀的那个月是她这辈子经历过的最紧张也最梦幻的一个月，她现在有的时候早上起床还不敢相信自己已经是乐队的一员了。

 

“总之，我今天叫你来是想了解一下你现在怎么样，这一个月和House以及其他人相处的是否还好。”

 

“非常好。”她赶忙回答道，“Foreman和Chase都尽可能帮我适应乐队的排练，而House是个彻头彻尾的天才，能和他一起合作是我的荣幸。”

 

听了她的话，Cuddy非但没露出满意的笑容，反而狐疑地挑起眉毛。

 

“Ms. Hadley，”她严肃地开口了，“我希望你记住，我是House的顶头上司——也是你的顶头上司，你们每个月收到的支票都是我签名的，所以你无论有任何不满，关于乐队，尤其关于House的，你都可以直接告诉我。House的影响力止步于这间办公室门外。”

 

“当然了，Ms. Cuddy，但是——但我真的没有什么好抱怨的。没错，House这个人疯狂，嘴毒，做事不求手段，但他是我这辈子见过的最棒的吉他手和作曲家。这样的人的疯狂理应被特别对待。我甚至觉得如果House对所有人都彬彬有礼体贴温馨，他根本写不出这么棒的歌，或者在舞台上弹奏出那种让所有人都疯狂的曲子。”

 

Cuddy盯着她看了几秒钟，像是头一次认识Remy一样，然后点了点头。“Ms. Hadley，你比我想象的要坦诚多了。House的乐队成员从来没对我说过这些。”

 

“我猜这是无知者无畏吧。”Remy微笑着说道。

 

“我相信你的无畏一定会让你在乐队发展得更好。”Cuddy再次朝她伸出手，“祝你下个月首演顺利。”

 

她们握了握手，这次比进门那次热情多了。Remy转身朝门外走，手放在门把手上时突然想到了一件事。“Ms. Cuddy？”她转身问道。

 

“还有什么事吗？”Cuddy从桌上堆满的文件中抬起头来。

 

“呃，有件事我想问一下，关于Mr. Wilson的。”Cuddy的表情没什么变化，但她敏锐地看到对方的眉心微微挑了一下。“昨天下午训练的时候他突然闯进来，然后警告House不要捣乱。你也知道我不得不担心这种事情——所以如果可以的话，你能事先警告我一下House要惹什么乱子吗？”

 

“啊，这个。”Cuddy抬起手，似乎想要揉额头，但最终只是将一缕卷发从眼角拂开。“如果我是你的话，Ms. Hadley，我不会太担心这件事，因为House想公开的事情和你没关系，而且我们昨天晚上已经好好谈过了，他保证在你首演之后再公开。”

 

Remy眨了眨眼睛。她似乎在瞬间捕捉到了什么，但此时此刻还想不清楚。然而她也没再问下去，而是再次道谢后转身离开了Cuddy的办公室。

 

***

 

今天早上他们没有排练，所有人都放了半天假，但从Cuddy办公室出来后Remy实在不知道该做什么，所以她最后还是回到了排练室。

 

门没上锁，房间内却空无一人。她推门进去，目光从他们平日占据的房间中央划过，最终落在一角的钢琴上。这是架相当漂亮的黑色施坦威，平时上面都罩着防尘罩，因为乐队的歌从来没需要过钢琴伴奏，所以Remy也从没见过有人用过这架钢琴。然而现在钢琴盖被掀了起来，看起来刚有人过来弹过。

 

她先是怀疑是不是Foreman也像她一样闲得无事可做，但当她走近钢琴时，她注意到架起来的乐谱上属于House的熟悉笔迹。眼前这张手写的乐谱很显然是半成品，上面被涂抹得很厉害，连着三行乐符都被黑色马克笔重重抹掉了，看得出作曲人有多烦躁。她把乐谱拿起来，试着哼了哼能辨认的出的音符，然后意识到她从没听过这段旋律。这不是他们乐队的任何一首歌，甚至听起来不像House写的歌。

 

Remy不由自主在钢琴前坐下，用生疏的手指弹奏起这张乐谱。她只在十多年前学过一段时间钢琴，并且在兴趣转移到架子鼓后很快就放弃了，但那些痛苦的课程毕竟还是有用的。她磕磕巴巴地弹奏了片刻，手指的动作越熟练就越震惊，因为这可以算是她听过的最优美的原创钢琴曲：宁静，温柔，仿佛一艘航行在深海的游船，淡淡的月光洒在海面上，海风里能嗅得到湿漉漉的气息。乐谱到了一半戛然而止，然而她仿佛控制不住自己一样，回到开始又弹了一遍。

 

第二遍结束时，她猛地止住手指，感觉心脏在胸膛里咚咚作响。这和House为乐队创作的其他曲子截然不同，一个像火，能撕裂燃烧心脏与血管；一个却像水，缓缓流淌，轻柔地包裹着所有的呼吸，让人为之屏息凝视，热泪盈眶。

 

身后传来清脆的掌声，她猛地扭过身，看到这张乐谱的作曲人就站在排练室的门口倚着门框，脸上还带着一个微笑。Remy不知道该说什么，她感觉自己似乎闯进了一个House从不对任何人开启的世界，但House并没有说任何难听的话，他只是拄着拐杖走过来，拿起那张乐谱，然后问她：

 

“你觉得好吗？”

 

“很好。”Remy点点头，感觉鼻子发酸。她已经记不得上次被一段音乐如此纯粹地感动是什么时候了。

 

“那就好。”House点点头，然后朝她挥了挥手，“走吧走吧，你没看到我才写了一半吗。”

 

Remy从钢琴凳上站起来。“这是……这是你给乐队写的曲子？”然后她突然意识到了一点，睁大眼睛。“我从来不知道你会弹钢琴。你从来没弹过钢琴。去年那场live你甚至找人来合奏，所以为什么你不——”

 

“不，这不是给乐队写的；对，我会弹钢琴；对，我从来没弹过钢琴。对我的回答满意了吗？”

 

“可是——”

 

“13。”House朝她抬起头，蓝色的眼睛注视着她。在House锐利的眼神下Remy只觉得自己这辈子所有的秘密都突然被曝光在白炽灯下，无处可藏。她以为House终于要说难听的话了，无论批评，嘲讽，甚至揭露她各种各样的往事，但House只是朝她轻轻点了点头，脸上甚至带上了些笑容：“不是每个人都配听到我的歌。”

 

然后他顿了顿，笑意愈发加深，“这次算你走运。”

 

Remy手足无措，脸颊烧红，咕哝出一句“抱歉”后头也不回逃出了排练室。

 

***

 

当她冲进Wilson的办公室时，男人正坐在自己的办公桌后面，无动于衷地看着手里的文件。Remy在他办公桌前至少杵了有一分钟，直到他在文件最后签完名，Wilson才慢慢抬起头，脸上仍然是那副见过大风大浪后坚定如山的表情。

 

“Ms. Hadley，请问找我有什么事？”他扫了一眼电脑屏幕，“在没有提前预约的情况下。”

 

Remy深吸一口气。她知道自己这样做是错的，太过冲动，太过愚蠢，甚至分分钟就要丢掉自己的饭碗，但她无论如何都再也忍不住了。

 

“你和House究竟在一起多久了？”她最终几乎朝Wilson喊出了这句话。

 

办公室里一片安静，Remy甚至觉得自己能听到Wilson的腕表在滴答作响。坐在桌子后面的男人放下手里的笔，朝她微微偏了偏头，颜色不同但同样锐利的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着她。又过了很久，Wilson突然完全让她摸不着头脑地笑起来。（她在心里记了一笔，Wilson的笑比House的还让她感到恐怖。）

 

“我在二十六岁那年遇到了他。”他用那种纪录片里才会有的淡然口吻回答道，“当时我才刚从医学院毕业，而House已经是个小有名气的天才吉他手了。在一场非常愚蠢的酒吧斗殴里我被逮捕了，而House把我保释了出来。”

 

“等等，”Remy突然意识到Wilson话里很关键的一点，“从医学院毕业？你是个医生？可你为什么会——”

 

“因为House需要我，你以为我为什么要放弃十年辛苦学习，最后跑来当经纪人？”Wilson给了她一个和她有时候看Chase差不多的眼神。“你觉得除了我之外还有人管得了House吗？”

 

“这倒是。但是——这不是我想问的问题。当然我也想知道你们什么时候相识的，但我更想问的是，你们是从什么时候在一起的。”

 

“Ms. Hadley，你大可问我House和我是什么时候开始搞上的。”Wilson淡淡地说，“我不会因为这样一个问题就对你有负面看法。”

 

“哦，对，好吧。”Remy咳嗽了一声。“请问你是从什么时候开始同我们伟大的吉他手搞到床上去的呢？”

 

“我认识他五个小时之后。”

 

“喔。”

 

“在当时的情况下，我其实很佩服House忍了那么久。”

 

Remy慢慢把自己的下巴手动推回原位，而Wilson仍然在用刚才那副事不关己的表情看着她，仿佛他刚才说的一切都与自己无关。Remy在心里纠结了一下，但事已至此，Wilson又看起来那么满不在乎，于是她还是决定把自己所有的问题一口气问个痛快。

 

“所以，”她深吸一口气，“House会弹钢琴但不弹给别人听。”

 

“对，他只弹给我听。”

 

“他还会给你写歌。”

 

“写了很多首了，不过这次这首似乎遇到了创作瓶颈。”

 

“那么你昨天冲进排练室朝他吼的，什么泄露公司丑闻，其实是——”

 

“其实是，我们要结婚了。”Wilson抬起左手晃了晃，Remy震惊于自己怎么会漏掉他无名指上那么显眼的戒指。“House想立刻公布这个消息，但我和Cuddy都觉得现阶段乐队的稳定最重要，所以我们最终决定不宣布订婚消息，而是等明年直接结婚。”

 

“可是为什么这么突然？按照你们说的，你们都在一起十多年了，为什么突然要结婚？”

 

“House的原话是，我在这里引用：‘你变胖了，我变老了，是时候了’。”

 

“喔。听起来非常……非常有House式的浪漫。顺便，恭喜。”

 

“多谢。”Wilson的左手已经抓起了签字笔。“还有别的事吗？如果没有的话我还要忙，我们周五聚餐再见。顺便——”他指了指放在办公桌一角的两杯咖啡，“那里有一杯是House的，如果方便的话请帮我带给他。”

 

Remy一把抓过咖啡，几乎倒退着跑出了Wilson的办公室。站在走廊上，她紧紧握着手里甚至还发烫的卡布奇诺，听到走廊另一端的排练室里传过来清晰的钢琴声。虽然来这里已经一个月了，但这还是她第一次意识到Wilson的办公室究竟离他们的排练室有多近。

 

仅仅一墙之隔。

 

然后她微笑起来，抓着手里的咖啡，大步朝排练室走去。

 

 

-END-


End file.
